


Rick and Movie: THE MORTY

by Akeara4, Grade_A_Sexual



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Civil War, Council of Ricks - Freeform, Lots of Morty OCs, Lots of Rick OCs, Morty rebellion, Pre-Season 2 finale, Shit gets really crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/pseuds/Akeara4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grade_A_Sexual/pseuds/Grade_A_Sexual
Summary: After a museum-heist gone wrong, Rick goes into hiding and Morty takes Jessica on an adventure.





	Rick and Movie: THE MORTY

  
It was a cold Saturday morning. Morty glanced out at the dew covered lawn and then back at his homework. He stared at the page of equations and all he saw were a bunch of numbers scrambled together with no rhyme or reason. There was no way he could do this. 

 

Morty got up and went to the garage. He found Rick in there, staring intently at some sort of electric toothbrush, and decided his brain hurt too much to bother asking what he was doing. 

 

Instead he asked, "Hey, Rick? Can you help me with my homework?"   
  
Rick spun around and actually seemed surprised to see him. "Uh, sure, whatever. Just go wait for me in the k-kitchen." 

 

Rick's eye twitched a little. 

 

Not giving a shit enough to look into any of the suspicious behavior, Morty just shrugged and walked out of the garage and over to the kitchen, where Rick was making himself a sandwich. Morty snapped out of his daze and frowned.   
  
"Uh, Rick, how'd you get over here so fast?"   
  
Rick looked over at him like Morty had suddenly grown three heads, and he wanted to figure out what each one's IQ was. "Morty, there are so many ways I can answer that. You gotta be more specific."   
  
"You were just in the garage. Is this some time travel bit or something?" Morty didn't really get what was going on. Rick's eyebrow shot up.   
  
"It better not be. If I figured out time travel and used it to go  _ back to my garage _ , I might just have to kill myself for stupidity." Rick took a bite of his sandwich and pulled a ray gun out of the cookie jar. “It’s probably just a leftover parasite. We’d better go take care of him.” Rick casually walked back to the garage, ray gun charged and ready.

 

They opened the door and the Other Rick was typing something into his portal gun, the toothbrush in his free hand.

  
"Hey! Who sent you, Rick?" Rick said, pointing the ray gun at the Other Rick.

 

“Uh, Rick! Duh,” the Other Rick said.

 

“Don’t be a smartass!  _ Which _ Rick?”

 

“Uh, I’ll give you a hint. His name’s Rick Sanchez.”

 

“Jokes on you! That actually narrows it down by a lot!”

 

“Can you guys just shut up?” Morty said. “Stop sucking each other’s dicks already and just get on with it!”

 

“Morty has a point,” the Other Rick said.

 

“My Morty?” Rick said with a knowing smirk. “Or yours?”

 

“Oh, you’ve got a keen eye, Rick,” the Other Rick said. Morty rolled his eyes. They were already back to dick measuring.

 

The Other Rick threw his portal gun across the room. As it flew through the air, it transformed into a Morty, who then smashed his face against the garage door.

 

“Ow! You threw me too hard!” the Other Morty said. “I told you we should’ve practiced this!”

 

“Morty, portal guns don’t talk,” the Other Rick said.

 

“Alright, I’ll shut up.”

 

“Good attitude,” the Other Rick said.

 

“You turned your Morty into a  _ proxy portal gun _ ? Laaaame,” Rick said.

 

“Rick! You turned me into a  _ car _ !” Morty said.

 

“Yeah, and your point?”

 

“I’m not even a  _ self-driving _ car, Rick!”

 

“Uh, Rick? Can you put your Morty on a leash outside or whatever so we can get this over with?” the Other Rick said.

 

“Why bother? You’ll already be dead in two seconds!” Rick shot a laser at the Other Rick and the Other Rick rolled out of the way. 

 

That was the beginning of a heated laser-gun battle that Morty wanted no part in.

 

Morty used his tried and true method of crawling across the floor, under all the ridiculous stunts and bad aiming, toward the Other Morty.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Morty asked. Behind him he heard something topple to the ground.

 

“I’m not supposed to talk to other Mortys,” the Other Morty said and looked over at the battling Ricks. They were completely focused on each other, and the Other Morty apparently decided to talk to Morty anyway. “I think I might have a concussion, but other than that, I’m fine.”

 

“Ha ha, does that mean there’d be, like, a crack in the weird green light bulb thing when you’re a portal gun?”

 

“I don’t think it works that way,” the Other Morty said. “Not that I’d be able to tell, you know. Cause, like, I’m a portal gun when I’m a portal gun.”

 

“Yeah, I get it, sorta.” Morty looked back at the Ricks, who were still at it. There was a dinosaur lying on the ground with a laser hole between its eyes. Oh,  _ that _ was what they’d knocked over.

 

Both Mortys watched as Rick shot at the Other Rick again, but actually hit his laser gun. It exploded in his hand. 

 

The Other Rick swore as the shattered debris embedded in his hand. Then, quickly, he pulled out a portal gun (had his Morty just been a spare?) and shot at the ground beneath himself.

 

The Other Rick fell through the portal and it closed before Rick could follow him, leaving Rick, Morty, a dinosaur corpse, and the Other Morty alone in a laser-burn ridden garage.

 

There was a still moment where everyone processed what had happened, and then Rick went over to his desk and started haphazardly looking through his things.

 

Morty looked back at the Other Morty, who was staring wide eyed at the spot the Other Rick had just left through. 

 

“H-hey, are you okay?” Morty asked. 

 

“Uh,” the Other Morty said.

 

“So, what, are you, like, our hostage or whatever until he comes back?” Morty asked.

 

“What? Don’t be an idiot, Morty,” Rick said from the desk. “That Rick isn’t coming back. He obviously thought taking my toothbrush was more important than keeping his Morty.”

 

“Oh, geez,” Morty turned to back to the Other Morty. “I’m sor-”

 

The Other Morty cut him off with nervous laughter and a smile. “He’s never coming back?” he asked, looking like a huge weight just lifted from his shoulders.

 

“Nope, probably not,” Rick said. “Especially after we kill him to get my toothbrush back.”

 

“Rick!” Morty said. “We’re not going to  _ kill  _ him!”

 

“I’m free!” the Other Morty said, jumping up to his feet and pumping his fist in the air.

 

“Yeesh, not the reaction I was expecting,” Rick said.

 

“So, uh, what was that all about?” Morty asked. 

 

“Let’s find out,” Rick said. He took a threatening step towards the Other Morty, and the Other Morty made a terrified squeak before transforming into a portal gun again.

 

Morty looked down at the portal gun and Rick picked it up. 

 

“Hey, Morty, wanna see what a portal gun looks like on the inside?”

 

“Ah, jeez, I don’t really think he has any information,” Morty said.

 

“Morty, he’s been in this Rick’s pocket for who knows how long. He probably saw everything this guy’s been doing whether he wanted to or not. I even take my gun into the bathroom with me, Morty. I’m sure he didn’t want to see that.”

 

Morty looked up at him, silently begging him to not take someone apart on his desk again. Rick rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Morty. I just have a theory to test out.” Rick grabbed his screwdriver and unscrewed one of the screws screwed into the portal gun.

 

As fast as he had transformed the first time, the Portal Gun changed back into his Morty self.

 

“Hey! Stop that!” he said, gesturing with a hand that was now missing its middle finger.

 

“Oh my god, Rick, you can’t just take away people’s fingers! We’re not the mafia, Rick!”

 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know every part of the portal gun coincided with a part of his body?” Rick said. “I mean, I  _ did _ think that, and I was right, but that’s such a  _ stupid _ design choice I didn’t think another me was capable of making. Like, what a quick way to lose a Morty.”

 

“Can I just have my finger back?” the Other Morty said.

 

“Not until you tell me why that Rick stole my toothbrush,” Rick said, trying his best to not sound petty.

 

The Other Morty looked at the floor. “He took it for the Rickseum.”

 

“God damn it,” Rick said.

 

“Uh, the  _ Rickseum _ ?” Morty said.

 

“It’s obviously a museum filled with Rick inventions,” Rick said.

 

“The Council of Ricks are making it in commemoration of the greatness that is Rick,” the Other Morty said. “They want to put the greatest inventions of each and every Rick in there.”

 

“Including the ones who don’t want to be involved in their  _ stupid government _ !” Rick said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Wait,  _ greatest _ inventions?

 

“B-but, it was just a toothbrush!” Morty said.

 

“It’s cause they’re afraid of me, Morty. They thought if they took something miniscule and pointless, I wouldn’t care enough to get it back,” Rick said. “But they didn’t take into account my  _ pride _ !” Rick slammed his hand on the desk, and the Other Morty flinched.

 

“H-hey, be careful w-with that screw!” the Other Morty said.

 

“We are going to that Rickseum tonight, Morty, and we are turning that place upside-down,” Rick said, ignoring the Other Morty’s distress.

 

Oh boy, Morty smelled an adventure on the horizon.

 

The garage door opened and Morty’s mom popped her head in. 

 

“Ah, Shit! Morty, hide!” Rick said. Morty quickly hid behind the desk. He didn’t know why  _ he _ was the one who had to hide, when the Other Morty could just turn into a portal gun, but whatever.

 

“Jesus! What the hell happened in here?” she asked, looking around at the destroyed garage. 

 

“Just a little spring cleaning,” Rick said, slowly shoving the dinosaur corpse behind the desk where Morty was hiding. “Uh, hey, sweetie, me and Morty are gunna go on a little field trip tonight, so just have dinner without us.”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Morty’s mom said, “Morty has homework, so he isn’t going anywhere tonight.” 

 

She walked over and grabbed the Other Morty by the arm. He looked like he was about to shit himself.

 

“Come on, Champ,” she said. “You’re not getting out of it this time.” She pulled him by the arm into the other room. 

 

Rick immediately closed and locked the door behind them.

 

“Lucky break, Morty!” Rick said. He ran over over to a cabinet and pulled out a pair of black jumpsuits before throwing one to Morty. “Put this on, Morty. We’re doing some real  _ undercover  _ shit tonight.”

 

“We can’t just leave him here, Rick!” 

 

“We’ll only be gone for a little bit. What’s the worst that happens,” Rick said, “he gets your homework done?”

 

Morty grabbed the loose screw from where it was left on the desk and held it up as evidence. “He’s missing his middle finger, Rick!”

 

“Listen, if he want’s to flip your mom off that bad, he can just use the other hand.”

 

“You’re missing the point!” Morty said. Rick ignored him and started putting the jumpsuit on over his clothes.

 

“Are you coming, or what?” Rick said.

 

Morty rolled his eyes and put the screw in his pocket. Then, just as Rick had, he put the jumpsuit on over his clothes.

 

He looked back at Rick and saw that he had his lab coat on  _ over _ his jumpsuit. 

 

Didn’t that kind of defeat the point?

 

Rick pulled out his portal gun and pointed at the floor.

 

“W-wait, Rick! Aren’t we gonna bring some weapons or something?”

 

“Morty, we’re going to a place that’ll be filled with Rick inventions. Why would we weigh ourselves down like that?”

 

Morty just sighed in defeat. “Okay, whatever. Let’s go.”

 

Rick shot the portal gun and they jumped through the portal to go rob a bunch of Ricks. What could go wrong?


End file.
